Survivor Roblox: Myanmar
|previousseason = Survivor Roblox: Cagayan|season = 3|returnees =KxlleyWentworth '' (1)'' iliketacos2eat_2 '' (1)'' Gta5ThugLife2 '' (2) |nextseason =Survivor Roblox: Russia: Siberian Coast |filminglocation = |location = Myanmar|survivors = 20|runnerup = MichaelDevR |previous = Survivor Roblox: Cagayan|next = Survivor Roblox: Russia: Siberian Coast|intro = Survivor Myanmar Intro}}Survivor Roblox: Myanmar 'is the third season of Survivor Short-Terms In the third season of Survivor Short Terms, due to Naturaiee being the friendliest and most sociable contestant, she ended up as the Sole Survivor over MichaelDevR in a landslide 7-4 vote. Development Right after Cagayan was over and the winner was revealed, Cosmicana announced another season being Survivor Myanmar. The only hint he gave about the season was mutiny and three tribes. The tribal council was also revamped for a second time with waterfalls and buddha heads to represent Myanmur's religion and peacefulness. Twists *'No Tribe Shuffle: 'No castaways this season would be allowed to switch tribes and had to stay until Jury. *'Joint Tribal Councils: '''Two tribes who lost the challenge were sent to tribal council together. *Immunity Idol: Hidden Immunity Idols were back again this season. The standards rules applied and they could be used up through the final 5. **'''Two Idols: In the Final 6, a random person was given two idols, that person was able to save themselves and another contestant. Kelley recieved the idol and used it on herself and Reg. *'Mutiny: '''On Day 7 After the Tribal Council, Budhese Tribe were given a choice to go to a new tribe. However, they could not mutiny to the Yangon Tribe. Budhese could only mutiny to a new tribe called Bamar. Bamar,Super and Diego accepted the Mutiny and joined Bamar Tribe. Not long after, Bazar and Super were voted out in less than 6 days of them joining the new tribe due to them loosing all the challenges. *'Double Eliminations:' Two people were voted out in one tribal council. *'Larger Merge: In the second season the merge started at nine but this time merge started at thirteen. Which created in a larger jury. *'''Three Tribes: This season instead of two tribes, there were three due to the Mutiny twist. *'''Double Immunity Challenge Winners: '''In the final 10, each contestant was paired up with someone to play the challenge with. The first duo to finish to immunity challenge together would both be immune from the tribal council vote. Reg and Kelley won the challenge meaning they both recieved immunity. Castaways Trivia * This is the third season to have a female winner. * This is the first debut of the Mutiny twist. ** This is the first ever season to feature numerous amounts of twists. * This is the first ever season to feature more than three tribes. ** This is the first season to have a final three from three separate tribes. * This is the first season to have more than 39 days. * This is the first season to feature no tribe shuffles. * This season holds the record for the biggest cast and amount of Jury members. * This is the first ever season to have someone idoled out. ** This season holds the record for the most people idoled out with 2. * It's also the second season in a row to have a tribe win every single team challenge. ** This is the third season in a row to have the same tribe loose twice in a row. Category:Final 2 Finale Category:Female Winner Category:Seasons Category:Survivor Roblox: Myanmar Category:Seasons in Asia